


IED Help

by leonheart2012



Series: Playing Doctor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett has done some research, and wants to show Liam his new found understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IED Help

Brett was waiting for Liam at his locker. He'd earlier read the web article for Intermittent Explosive Disorder, and he wanted to apologise for how he'd behaved earlier. He took a steadying breath as Liam approached. he didn't really know how to start, so he just went for it.  
"I read the Wikipedia article on IED. It sounds...terrible. How long have you had it?"  
"Forever, I guess."  
Brett looked shocked. "So, even when you were younger...?"  
"Yeah." There was a silence. "I really _do_ feel bad about doing it, you know? I just...I know what I did was inexcuseable, but I guess I kind of...felt threatened by being benched, like it was a personal attack on _me_. I don't know. It's really hard to understand _why_ you do these things when the reaction is so disproportionate to the stimuli."  
Brett nodded. "I'm sorry, for the way I acted. I know now...I know that you couldn't help it. I just-"  
"You're loyal. That's why you acted the way you did. You're loyal." There was another silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Why did you decide to look it up? Why do you even care?"  
"I guess I just wanted to understand why you might do those things." Brett stepped forward, trapping Liam against the lockers, placing his hands on either side of his head. Despite himself, Liam shrank back. "Liam, I-"  
Brett was interrupted by Joseph Kennedy, the star player of the lacrosse team. "Yeah, that's right, you show him, Talbot."  
Brett took a deep breath to steady himeslf. "Liam, ever since I saw you, I thought you looked so cute. This; this is just and obstacle, one I won't let stop me. So, Liam Dunbar, will you go on a date with me?"  
Liam smiled. "Sure, I'd love to." Liam ducked under Brett's arm and walked to his last class at Devonford Prep.  
"Oh, yeah, that's right, Dunbar, just walk away."  
Liam sighed. He spun around and grabbed Brett-who looked quite angry now-and kissed him. "See you tomorrow, babe."  
Brett smiled. "Yeah, see you. Looking forward to our date!" Brett called after him.  
"What the hell was _that_?"  
"I asked him on a date. He said yes. You got a problem with that?"  
"Uh, yeah. He _destroyed_ Coach's car. He has to pay for that, even if he says he feels sorry for doing it."  
"Maybe you should try being a little more understanding, Kennedy. Read the Wikipedia page for IED. Maybe you'll change your mind. I did."  
Brett left, leaving a stunned Joseph in his wake. He smiled to himself. It served that bastard right. He was never a compassionate one. Brett soon turned his thoughts to lighter matters, though, and he almost giggled when he thought about his date with Liam. His life was going just the way he wanted it to.  
  
The next day, Brett met Liam at his house. He was a little nervous, despite the show they'd put on yesterday. He was taking Liam out to have coffee, even though both of them hated the taste. They were probably going to end up walking in the park. It was a nice, sunny day.  
"Hey, thanks for waiting, I...wow. How is it that you look even better when you're not wearing your uniform? That is so not fair."  
Brett smiled. "You ready to go, cutie?"  
An endearing pink blush spread across Liam's cheeks. "Don't call me that." Liam grumbled. "But, yes, I'm ready to go."  
Brett opened Liam's car door and waited for him to get in, then shut the door. He was so jittery with happiness. It never ocurred to him that anything could go wrong.  
  
They had abandoned the coffee shop which had been crowded and reeked of burnt coffee. They'd tried the tea, but it was far too weak. They had, just seconds ago, been holding hands, walking through the park, when they'd been ambushed by the Devonford Prep boys. Brett cursed himself. He really should have seen this coming.  
Liam tried to brush off their homophobic slurs and nasty comments about his family and friends, but it just wound him tighter and tighter. He could feel the anger starting to build. His vision started to blur, and he felt himself sinking into a blackout rage.  
Brett could feel Liam's rising anger, and he stopped walking, holding Liam's face in his hands. He knew it was probably futile, but he tried anyway. "Liam, Liam, baby, look at me. When i get angry, I repeat a few words. I want you to say them with me, yeah? Liam?"  
"Okay."  
"Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth. Repeat the last bit. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. Come on, babe, focus on the words. The sun, the moon the truth."  
Liam had started to repeat the words with Brett, and the other boys laughed, but Liam focused on the words, like Brett said, and it helped him stay calm.  
"Okay. I'll take us back to the car. Just keep going. I'll keep you calm and safe."  
Liam wasn't paying attention. He just put one foot in front of the other, all the way back to the car. When he got inside, he was completely calm. He looked over at Brett, and he could see that he was fuming.  
"How _dare_ they do that! I can't believe they would actually follow me on my date with you! I'm sorry Liam. I should have known those pieces of trash would have pulled some bullshit like this."  
"It's okay. I don't mind. I would actually rather we just play video games. Don't stress about it. We'll be okay."  
  
"What game did you want to play?"  
"You have Mortal Kombat?"  
"Of course. You any good?"  
"Oh, definitely. I'll smash your ass."  
"I look forward to it. I always beat Mason."  
"But Mason doesn't have my stunning good looks to distract you with, or my lightning fast reflexes."  
Liam smiled and laughed. "You're such a dork. I like that." Liam wrapped his arms around Brett. Even though their banter was light, Liam could still feel Brett's anger. Liam tried to kiss Brett, but he was too tall. Liam pouted. "Hey, bring your face down here."  
Brett smiled and obliged, quickly pecking Liam on the lips. "So, have you set it up yet, or are we just going to make out for the rest of the evening?"  
"I'm ready for either of my options." Liam said, kissing Brett's still-lowered face. He kissed Brett's nose.  
Brett chuckled. "I love you." He kissed Liam deeply, dragging him over to the console. "But I really need to get out some of my emotions by smashing some buttons and destroying pixels."  
"Okay." Liam sat down and plugged in their controlers. They spent a while fighting, and Brett was right; he was both distracting and good. Liam kept stealing glances at Brett, but those glances turned to stares. Eventually, he just gave up trying not to look at him.  
"What?"  
"You were right. You're both good and distracting. Did you know you purse your lips when you're concentrating? It's adorable." Liam's face grew serious. "I'm so over playing games, Brett. What they said, it doesn't matter. Today was the best date ever, and that has nothing to do with the fact that I've never been on a date before. It has everything to do with the fact that I went on that date with _you_. Even though I'm angry, I didn't go into a blinding rage. That's what I call a victory, Brett, and we should celebrate, despite their dumb asses saying we should be ashamed."  
"You know what? You're right. You didn't go into a blinding rage, and I'm proud of you for that. Come here and let me give you kisses." Liam smiled and climbed up onto Brett's lap, clinging onto his shoulders. Brett wrapped his arms around Liam's waist as he started kissing Liam. Liam leant his weight forward so that Brett was pushed over, and they hit the floor with a thud. Brett laughed and rolled them over. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
After a few more minutes, both Liam and Brett were shirtless. Liam was lying on top of Brett's chest, just talking. "I'm really going to miss the rigidity of the private school system. But mostly, I'm going to miss you. It was so hard, every day, not looking at your beautiful shoulders and chest, and gosh, just about everything else. You have really great hair, you know?" Liam's hand was drifting through his brown locks. "It's so soft." Brett grabbed Liam's hand and kissed it.  
"You're so cute, Liam. Such beautiful eyes." Brett kissed the top of Liam's head.Liam sighed and got up, pulling Brett up as well.  
"We should move to somewhere a little more _comfortable_ , if you know what I mean..." Brett snorted, then laughed and Liam joined in. They were still laughing as they sank underneath Liam's sheets. Liam rolled on top of Brett, kissing him. Brett's hands roamed, mostly staying around Liam's shoulders. "I love you, Brett. I know there's something you're not telling me, though."  
Liam was looking at Brett expectantly. "What do you mean?" "I heard you growl in the hall yesterday, and today, your fingernails dug into my hand." Liam showed his palm to Brett. "Your fingernails wouldn't cut that deep. What happened?" After a few minutes of silence, Liam spoke again. "I don't care what it is. I'll still love you, even if you say you're a vampire and you need my blood to survive. I'd give it willingly. You know I would."  
"Well, actually, that isn't very far from the truth. I'm a werewolf." Brett flashed his eyes at Liam.  
"Is _that_ how you look so good?"  
"What? No. At least, I don't think so. I was born a werewolf, so I don't really have anything to comare it to."  
"Oh. Is your sister a werewolf too?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, cool. Do you have, like, a pack or something?"  
"Yes. I might be able to show them to you one day."  
"Is your dad the Alpha?"  
"I thought you knew...Liam, both my parents are dead."  
"Oh. Oh, Brett, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. Satomi, our Alpha knew our parents. She took us in. She taught us to control our shift. She's the oldest living werewolf. It's an honor to be in her pack. I've heard that there's another Alpha around, a true Alpha, but I don't know who it is. Maybe you'll get the honor of meeting him, or her. I've heard they're really kind and smart. Maybe I'll get to meet him."  
"Why aren't _you_ an Alpha?"  
"Because I wasn't born one, and I haven't stolen the power by killing anyone. I wouldn't be a true Alpha either; I don't have any particular desire to be an Alpha."  
"But you'd make such a good Alpha. I mean, today, you taught me how to control my anger, and you're so kind and gentle."  
"But Liam, I don't want to be an Alpha. I'm happy being who I am, now. besides, being an Alpha is so much more than just being a teacher, or being kind. You have to be a leader, you have to take on a lot of responsibilities. People depend on you to protect and guide them. That's a lot of work, and then you have to earn their trust, and put their needs abpve your own. There's so much to think about, baby. Being an Alpha isn't just about having the ability to turn people so you can have a big pack."  
"I understand." Liam yawned and laid his head upon Brett's chest. "Goodnight, Brett."  
"Goodnight, Liam."


End file.
